


To Hold Me In His Arms.

by brooklynbis



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: High School, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love Simon, M/M, Movie based, Protective Bram Greenfeld, based off a prompt from tumblr, bram is a good boyfriend, cuddly boyfriends, hurt simon spier, spierfeld, warning for homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: Simon knew that coming out in high school wouldn't be the nicest situation. In fact, he didn't want to come out during high school, it was because of somebody else that it happened at all. Yet here he was.____________"You do know murder is kinda illegal, right?"





	To Hold Me In His Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> warning for : homophobic language at the beginning.  
> lowercase intended.  
> title from 'I wanna dance with somebody' by whitney Houston. 
> 
> this is my first spierfeld fic, I spent ages wanting to write one but never having the inspiration, but I finally finished this one! 
> 
> feel free to leave comments, kudos etc. leave prompts too if you want, 99.9% of the time I will write it (because I have a lot of spare time) unless I really hate the ship or the prompt, but that's highly unlikely!  
> you can leave prompts either on one of the comments of my fics, or in my tumblr ask box, @/brooklynbis on tumblr!

"Well done Simon, an A on that paper. You clearly studied hard," the teacher commented as Simon got his paper dropped on his desk, and saw a 93 circled in red pen at the top of the paper. He smiled slightly at it before having his head turned by sniggers.

"Yeah, I'm sure you studied real hard for that," one of the jocks said. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't anyone Bram was friends with.

Simon didn't bother replying, just rolled his eyes and turned back around to face the front of the class. This was clearly the wrong decision, as a couple seconds later, he felt a paper ball hit the back of his head.

"Don't ignore us fag. So, what did you do for that grade? Handjob? Give him a nice quickie? You'd both be suited to that." they chuckled, making Simon blush, shaking his head. He was determined not to let them defeat him, not here. Not in the middle of class.

"I mean, it's quite clear there's something wrong with him too. Guess it wouldn't take much to please him into giving you an A. Did you get your little boyfriend to join in too? Clearly the only way to get that grade, you dumb fag," they taunted from behind him, and when they mentioned Bram, he clenched his jaw. He didn't care if they were stupid enough to think he had prostituted himself for a grade, but there was no way he'd let them bring Bram into this.

He quickly shot his hand up, getting the teacher's attention before asking to go to the bathroom. He could hear the sniggers behind him as he quickly got up from his desk and walked out of the room as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. His eyes darted around the corridor as he began to walk down it, towards the nearest bathroom as he attempted to take some deep breaths.

They weren't following him, and it didn't matter what they said. It was irrelevant bullshit, for immature dicks who had nothing better to do with their lives. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt him, or affect him.

He walked into the bathroom and checked that all the stalls were empty before exhaling, leaning against the wall for support as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't want to cry in school, he knew it would make him weak, and if anybody came into the toilets, he would never hear the end of it. But he didn't know if he could hold it together, knowing that when they brought Bram into it was when it really affected him. He could brush over the things they said about him, but Bram? No. He couldn't ever ignore what they said about Bram, especially when Bram didn't deserve to have those things said about him, especially when he couldn't even defend himself. He could feel the tears making his eyes damp, as he groaned at himself before grabbing his phone and unlocking it through blurry eyes filled with tears.

He wasn't fully with it when he sent the text, but he hoped it conveyed what he wanted it to. He felt his phone buzz in his hand after a minute, and lifted it to read whatever text he had received.

Bram<3 : I'm coming, stay there.

He sighed in relief before putting his phone down on the counter, resting his hands either side of the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror and tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes that were slowly overspilling, so that he could clearly see Bram when he showed up. It didn't work, as when he tried to wipe away the tears, new ones simply replaced them as a few toppled over and slowly rolled down his cheeks.

He heard a bang as the door opened, and through the mirror, he saw Bram slowly walking towards him. He felt a hand placed gently on his shoulder before Bram spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, making Simon bow his head slightly and stare at his hands on the cool sink surface. He shrugged his shoulders as a response and focused on his breathing for a minute as Bram wrapped an arm around him, giving him as much time as he needed.

"I'm fine," he mumbled after a couple of minutes, wiping his eyes again before turning to face Bram, who had a look of concern on his face.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to, but later? We can go for a drive," Bram suggested as Simon nodded.

"There were just some assholes in my class, probably just me overreacting," Simon chuckled slightly to ease the situation as he hopped up to sit on the counter where the sinks were.

"I doubt you were. What were they saying?" Bram asked, leaning against the wall as he took one of Simon's hands.

"Just stupid comments, but they brought you into it, and it wound me up I guess," Simon said, turning his gaze to his and Bram's intertwined hands, focusing on the warm feeling he had.

"You don't need to get wound up about that, I don't care what they say about me," Bram chuckled slightly, rubbing his thumb over Simon's knuckles soothingly.

"But I do. They can't say that stuff," Simon protested.

"Y'know, one day I'm gonna murder these dudes for making you feel so shit about who you are," Bram shook his head, sighing in frustration. That comment made Simon laugh a little bit, making Bram look up.

"You do know murder is kinda illegal, right?" Simon chuckled as Bram smiled.

"I'd find a way around it. This isn't fair on you," he argued back as Simon shrugged.

"I'll deal with it. You make it better," Simon said, making Bram smile before pushing himself off the wall and standing between Simon's legs, hugging him tightly.

"Well, I'm glad I do. You don't have to go through this alone, Si," he said quietly into Simon's shoulder as Simon returned the hug, resting his head gently on Bram's shoulder.

"I know," he replied, squeezing Bram slightly before pulling away from the hug.

"You should probably get back to class," Simon coughed as Bram smiled and sighed.

"Wish I didn't have to, but we probably should. As long as you're sure you're okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as Simon nodded, carefully getting off the counter and grabbing his phone, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Could we still do that drive later though?" Simon asked, ducking his head slightly as Bram smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Bram asked as he kissed Simon's cheek and left the bathroom.

Simon knew that coming out in high school wouldn't be the nicest situation. In fact, he didn't want to come out during high school, it was because of somebody else that it happened at all. But at least he had people like Bram, and maybe that would be enough to get him through.


End file.
